


A Clear Homecoming

by A_fan49573868



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_fan49573868/pseuds/A_fan49573868
Summary: Jade leaves the Salvatore school to discover who she is and better herself with the help of Josie. They leave together in the middle of the night leaving a confused Hope behind to deal with her newly discovered feelings.Josie gets to be the center of a love triangle this time.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Jade/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 81
Kudos: 205





	1. Ambiguity

Jade had a feeling that Mr. Saltzman would not send Josie to a hospital to get her arm looked at and she knew for a fact that no one at the school knew what to do with the type of fracture that Josie had. So, the blonde gathered her little bag filled with the few medical supplies she had. The supplies were presents she had received from friends before she got sent to the prison world.

Once she finally built up the nerve to walk over to Josie’s room, Jade saw that the door was open. Peaking her head through the door the blonde saw another girl trying to wrap the brunette’s wrist without setting it. Jade was trying to play out how the conversation would go if she would offer to help Josie instead of this other girl. After the third worst case scenario that the blonde had come up with, she heard Josie take a sharp breath in and her heartbeat increased. Jade’s body moved without her knowing. She stepped into the room and sharply said “You need to set the bone first”. Josie and the other girl both snapped their heads towards the blonde. Realizing how mean and bitchy her sentence came out, Jade repeated softer “Uh sorry, I just… you need to set the bone before trying to wrap it for good.”

Josie leaned closer to the girl that was attempting to help her and whispered, “Thank you for trying, but would it be okay if Jade helped me?”. Instead of replying the girl just smiled while getting up off the bed and left the room.

As Jade replaced the girl that left, she quietly said “I hope I didn’t offend her. I just—I wanted to make sure you uh—I didn’t want your arm to heal wrong because that could lead to serious complications and a lot more pain than what you’re feeling right now. Sorry am I rambling about medicine? It happens when I—so yeah I just didn’t want you in more pain”.

While the blonde was explaining herself, Josie tried to contain her smile, but it didn’t work. Despite her best-efforts Josie’s smile was shining brighter than ever. “So… are you going to help me with this or just leave me to do it myself?” Josie joked while slowly lifting up her broken arm to their eye level.

“Oh…oh yea, sorry. Okay let’s put this back down on the pillow” Jade said while gently guiding the brunette’s arm down. “So, I basically have to push this bone back into place and its going to hurt like… really bad. I’m going to do this as fast as I can.” Jade pushed back Josie’s long sleave up past her elbow so it wouldn’t get in the way. Once the blonde laid her hands on the brunette’s arm Josie shivered. Quickly retracting her hands back Jade rushed out “Sorry! Sorry! I should have asked if you were ready and okay with me touching you.”

While giggling Josie said “No, no I am completely fine with you touching me—I mean my arm! Like pushing my bone back into place because ya know its broken. I just um—your hands are just cold, and it startled me”.

“Oh, okay then. Sorry about the cold hands, I can’t really help it because well ya know...vampire but if you want I can go get the other witch that was just in here and I guess I could just instruct her on how to do it” Jade started to get up off the bed before finishing her sentence.

Before the blonde got out of reach Josie reached out and grabbed Jade’s hand. “NO! I uh...mean no. I was just shocked.” Shyly Josie said, “I want you to be the one to help me”.

Sitting back down Jade looked down and then made eye contact with the brunette and smiled softly. “If that is what you want, then of course.”

Jade started to move her hands towards Josie’s arm again even slower than before. “Are you ready?” Taking a deep breath in Josie breathed out “Yup. Yup. Just do it please.” Not even a second after Josie finished her last word Jade forced the bone back into place causing Josie to squeak and gasp in pain.

“I’m done! I’m done. It’s over. Are you okay?”

Josie didn’t respond for a long time. All that could be heard was the brunette taking deep breaths in and out. Looking up into Jade’s eyes Josie finally breathed out “Yes, sorry that hurt a lot more than I thought it was going to and I didn’t want to cry in front of you”

Before Jade could respond Josie broke the intense eye contact and found the bed comforter incredibly interesting. “Why don’t you want to cry in front of me? It’s completely normal response to this type of pain”

Josie started to pick at a loose thread that she spotted on her comforter and without looking up almost whispered “Because I look really ugly when I cry and apparently my mouth becomes quote, unquote ‘even more pouty’ and I don’t want you to see me that way.”

Jade gently reached her hand out towards Josie’s chin trying to get the brunette to look at her again. Once her big brown eyes met her own blue eyes, Jade smiled and started to say, “I think that you’re beautiful and a little bit of tears could never make you look ugly.” The pair sat there for what felt like an eternity when in reality is was only a minute without saying anything, unknowingly getting closer and closer.

The pair were so close when a very worried looking Hope Mikealson busted through the door. The blonde and brunette broke apart as if a fire started in between them and then looked up at tribrid with big eyes.

Tilting her head to the side Hope said “I uh—sorry. I heard what happened Jo and wanted to come check on you. See how you were feeling but it seems like you’re feeling fine.”

Josie looked surprised that Hope was even talking to her and without thinking that is exactly what she said. “You wanted to come check on me? Why because I got my arm broken? You haven’t talked to me since you came out of your coma! I sat by your bed for days worried about you and then my father forced me to leave. I guess I have to be in some type of danger for you to talk to me so that you can come save me, since your boyfriend can die and just come back to life! And for your information I am feeling fine thanks to Jade. She by the way, has talked to me multiple times since my… since I’ve been back.”

Feeling the tension in the air Jade tried to leave but not without saying goodbye to Josie. Already halfway to the door Jade then said “I think you two should be alone for this conversation. I’ll—”. The brunette stopped her mid-sentence “Wait don’t go, it’s fine this conversation is over. Hope is leaving and I still need your help with my arm.”

Hope’s face hardened and instead of replying to Josie’s outburst she said “I need your necklace. It’s a prop and since you aren’t continuing in the musical Landon needs it for your understudy.”

Looking at Jade and grabbing the Elena necklace she had on, Josie softly said “Could you help me take this off?”

The blonde glanced between Josie and Hope “Yeah of course”. Jade moved towards Josie and situated her body behind Josie. She hesitantly started to remove the necklace when the clasp got caught in Josie’s hair. To get a better view at the knot, Jade brought her face closer to the necklace which ended up bring her face close to Josie’s neck. Swallowing hard Jade began to work faster less worried about Josie’s hair now worried that black veins were appearing beneath her eyes.

Watching closely Hope noticed the change in Jade’s breathing and facial expressions. “Get away from her! You could freaking kill her! God! Jo why would you let this ripper near your neck?”

Jade had finished getting the necklace off of Josie’s neck. Now the blonde was looking down at her shoes, biting the inside of her cheek. “You’re right I shouldn’t be near her especially since she doesn’t have her magic anymore. I um—I guess—I should leave”. The blonde kept her head down the whole way out of the room.

“I think that would be best.” Pointing her attention towards Josie, Hope began to question “You don’t have your powers any—”

Josie didn’t want Jade to leave but the blonde had used her vamp speed to go back to her room. Turning her attention to the auburn-haired girl, Josie’s eyes narrowed. “You had no right to insult her like that. She is trying her best to overcome what she is, and it isn’t her fault that she is a ripper just like it isn’t MG’s fault that he’s one too. Just like it isn’t your fault that you’re a tribrid. You had no business bursting into my room and then insulting someone who was just helping me and doing what I had asked her to do.” Josie had gotten up and as she walked past Hope she said, “I trust her”. 


	2. Enthralling

Josie had been knocking on Jade’s door for five minutes without any answer. “Jade, I’m not afraid of you. I trust you. I know you wouldn’t hurt me”.

It had just occurred to her that maybe Jade had gone somewhere else on campus, so she turned to her left about to head down the hallway when she saw the blonde she was looking for.

Jade was looking down. All her attention was focused on the blood bag she was drinking. When her eyes caught Josie’s, she looked shameful, almost guilty. The brunette opened her mouth to say what she was previously saying to the blonde’s door but before she could utter the first syllable Jade vamp sped away…again.

Meanwhile Hope was busy trying to figure out why Josie was mad at her for simply trying to protect her from a vampire that was known to kill people. Hope was being a good _friend_ , making sure that Josie wasn’t hurt.

The auburn-haired girl was trying to justify her actions to herself while heading to the auditorium with the necklace needed for whoever was Josie’s understudy. Once she found out how to get backstage, Hope found Landon and handed him the necklace, “Here I got this for you. So, who’s replacing Josie?”

The curly haired boy looked down while saying “Well I thinking since you’re here already and you have the necklace…that you would? Like I said you actually know these people so you would be able to portray the emotions that Elena was feeling.”

Hope sighed and ran her hands down her face and replied “Landon, the only reason that I’m here is because Lizzie asked me to get the necklace. I have told you before and I guess I have to say it again, I do not want to be in your play. I don’t want my family in this play either, but you already did that. Now, all I want to do is go back to my room and finish my painting and that is exactly what I am going to do and there is no way for you to stop me.”

As Hope walked away Landon quietly said “You don’t even know how I wrote Klaus. I mean he is the reason we even have a school so how could I not include him”

The auburn-haired girl heard every word that Landon said but chose not to say anything because she knew it would just end in yelling and him walking away.

She was on her way back to her room until she saw drops of blood on the wooden floor. Thinking there was a new monster on the loose, she followed the trail of blood. The drops led the tribrid to a confused and hurt looking Josie, who was standing in the middle of the hallway.

The Mikaelson girl rushed over to Josie checking for any sign of harm on the girl head to toe. “Are you okay? Are you bleeding? What happened?”

Josie shrugged Hope off and while sighing. “I’m fine Hope. I was looking for Jade to apologize for your behavior and she just ran away from me.”

Hope studied the taller girl “Are you sure you’re not hurt? There’s drops of blood that lead towards you.”

“Hope, I AM FINE! Jade was drinking a blood bag and I startled her which I guess caused the drops. Did you want something?”

The auburn-haired girl took a step back, with her eyebrows furrowed, looking offended. “Geez I was just looking to see if another monster was loose and it led me to you. I saw blood and I was worried.”

“Okay well no monster, only me. Now I got to go” Without a second look, Josie turned her back on Hope and walked away.

The brunette found the blonde on the other side of the school, hugging herself while Pedro asked her questions. 

“What’s it like feeling hungry for blood? Does blood have a flavor to you after you turn? It just tastes like metal to me. How come I’ve only seen you to talk to Josie?”

  
“I…uh…well I’m always hungry. Its like my throat is burning—on fire even and the only thing that helps is blood. I don’t know how to explain how it tastes to me, its just really, really good. As for your last question I don’t think I’ll be talking to her too much anymore. Pedro? What kind of supernatural are you?”

“Wow! That’s soo cool! Oh, and I’m—Oh hi Josie!” Pedro started to dramatically wave his hand towards Josie.

Josie sheepishly waved back and started walking towards the pair, “Hey Pedro how are you doing?”

“I’m great! Jade was teaching me about vampires!”

Pedro’s eyes wandered towards a clock hanging on the wall. Then his eyes widened to the size of saucers. “Oh shoot, its 9:30 already. I have to get to bed before I get in trouble again. BYE!” and he rushed off to his room leaving Jade and Josie behind.

Josie grabbed Jade’s hand before she could leave again. “Hey, listen about what Hope said—”

Jade shrugged her shoulders and took a step back from the brunette. “She was right Josie. You really should stay away from me. You can’t siphon anymore. I could hurt you and you wouldn’t be able to stop me. That’s the last thing I want to do”

  
“The fact that you’re so afraid of hurting me is why I know you won’t. You can’t listen to what Hope said. She’s acting weird and was completely out of line. Plus, I’m not without my problems. I mean I killed Alyssa Chang without any guilt.”

  
Jade’s eyebrows scrunched up. “That wasn’t you though. That was all the black magic and the black magic might have killed someone, but it also brought me back. It brought back my humanity and without that—without you that probably never would have happened.”

“I think we both have some problems we need to figure out and I think we can both help each other don’t you think?” Taking a hesitant step forward Josie slowly reached out her hand towards Jade’s with a hopeful look on her face.

“I—I—I don’t… I’m not sure. I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Jade ducked her head to try and hide the faint blush painting her cheeks.

Laughing lightly the brunette smiled. “I didn’t ask if it was a good idea. Do you think we could go somewhere else… so we aren’t having this private conversation out in the hallway? There’s too many nosey people at this school.”

“Uh yea sure… I mean yes. Uh you want to go to my room?” The blonde’s voice was raised an octave by the end of her sentence.

“That sounds good.”

On the other side of the school a confused and frustrated Hope had stomped her way back to her room. She angerly picked up her paints and paintbrushes until she remembered who bought them for her. Hope then threw them back in the bin, where they came from.

Deciding reading was just as calming as painting, the tribrid picked up her original copy of “Pride and Prejudice” which was a gift from her Aunt Rebekah. Hope had an odd attachment to Mr. Darcy, always being seen as an ass and rumors constantly being spread about him. _If I’m Mr. Darcy, what does that make Landon?...Elizabeth? But he doesn’t have enough fight in him to be Elizabeth...does he?_

_Josie definitely does..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it (if you don’t, sorry!)


	3. Wistful

Hope had to physically shake her head to rid the picture of Josie as Elizabeth Bennett and her as Mr. Darcy from her head. The auburn-haired girl sighed and let the book drop from her hands onto her bed.

  
Deciding to be a good girlfriend Hope got up to go check on Landon, since the musical was long over. After venturing back out into the hallway, and only a few feet away from Landon’s room, Hope slammed into someone, practically tackling them to the ground. All that could be seen by the tribrid’s blue eyes was bright blonde hair.

  
A voice grumbled out “Oh my god. Really Hope? I know were somewhat of friends now, but this is a little too close for me.”

The auburn-haired girl scrambled off of the bright blonde-haired girl as fast as she could. “Sorry I guess I wasn’t looking where I was going. My mind is somewhere else.”

“Seriously? Daydreaming about bird-boy? I mean yeah he did an okay job on the play… well before he put on a wig and completely humiliated us by playing Elena himself.” Lizzie dusted herself off while rolling her eyes.

Hope’s eyes widened while her eyebrows shot up “Landon put on the Elena wig? Did he sing too?”

“Yeah, he had to sing the last song. It was called Always and—”

“Always and Forever? Are you telling me he made a song called Always and Forever?...I am going to strangle him.” Gold started to bleed into the irises of the tribrid’s eyes.

Lizzie put her hands out in front of her grabbing the Hope, trying to stop the tribrid. “Woah there hothead. No need to kill the poor hobbit. The song wasn’t called always and forever, it was called Always and Tomorrow. Although now that I think about it, it is awfully close. Landon said he got inspiration from some letter.”

“Lizzie, unless you want to lose a finger, kindly remove your hands from me so that I can go kill my, now ex-boyfriend.” As Hope spoke, she made eye contact with the blonde witch. The shorter girl’s eyes were shining a bright gold into Lizzie’s blue eyes.

The taller girl flinched at the sudden change in Hope’s demeanor but did not let go of the auburn-haired girl. Instead of doing as the tribrid asked, the blonde witch looked down at her hands and saw they were glowing red. It seemed that she was siphoning as a result of her fight-or-flight response to being threated.

Now Lizzie’s problem was trying to stop siphoning. The power that she was getting from Hope was so powerful, so addicting. She couldn’t stop. The blonde watched in shock as Hope’s eyes began to flutter shut.

“Li—liz—lizz—lizzie you—stoppp”

“Sorry, sorry, you’re fine. You’re fine. I mean it’s not like you can die. Just go to sleep.”

The short tribrid collapsed in front of the siphoner’s eyes.

Lizzie’s hands were still on Hope’s arms. When Hope collapsed the blonde was pulled down by the tribrid’s dead weight.

“Good Lord Hope. What are you made of pure muscle? You’re like two feet tall, how can you be this freaking heavy?”

People passing by the pair in the hallway were giving them weird looks and second glances.

“Got a problem? Just helping out a friend. She isn’t feeling well, okay? No need to stare.”

The blonde bent down further to get a better grip of the tribrid’s arms, grumbling the whole time. “Of course. I just had to get drunk on power... god I got to start working out more”

Lizzie began to drag Hope back into her room. She may or may not have hit the shorter girl’s head on a few objects that she claims jumped out in front of their path. The blonde started to have a one-sided conversation with herself and a sleeping Hope.

“Ya know I may have taken too much of your power and… well made you pass out. However, I also prevented a murder. Yes, a murder. You were totally were going to kill Landon, or at least cause some major bodily harm.”

A soft snore was the only response the blonde received.

“Okay… you’re fine. Sleep it off. In a couple hours you will be back to your life sacrificing, hero self.”

Outside in the hallway Lizzie wanted to try out some of this new power. She tried to gently close Hope’s door but ended up slamming it, almost taking it off its hinges. Well this is going to be interesting.

Meanwhile Jade showed Josie towards her room.

While opening the door to her dorm room, Jade spoke very softly “Well here it is. I know it’s not too much, but I mean I did technically just move in, so—”

“No, no I think it’s a very nice room Jade. It’s just a little—”

“Bare? Empty? Pathetic?”

Shaking her head softly the brunette replied “No, none of those were what I was going to say. What I was going to say was… undecorated.”

Josie had to strain her ears to hear what Jade mumbled out next.

  
“It’s not like it needs to be decorated anymore”

“What? Why? You still have like two years of credits left to earn. Don’t you want your room to feel home-y?” Josie’s eyebrows scrunched together, and her head tilted slightly to the left.

“I—uh…well I—I have all the credits I need to get my diploma. And I—I’m kinda leaving the school, tomorrow morning. I wasn’t only coming to your room to help with your arm. I was also coming over to tell you goodbye.”

Jade was refusing to make any eye contact with Josie.

“You’re—wait you’re leaving? Seriously?”

The blonde was still looking down, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

“Everything here has changed and yet stayed the same. This just doesn’t feel like a safe place for me anymore. I’ve—I’ve changed since my time here. I need to go get answers for myself and about myself.”

Josie was chewing on the inside of her cheek, thinking about what to say.

“I know how you feel. Ever since my time as—well ever since then I feel like I don’t fit in here anymore. Everyone stares at me and whispers. The goth witches ask me about dark magic and spells and normally I wouldn’t have an answer for them but it’s like they’re stored in a part of my brain and they just tumble out of my mouth…easily.”

Jade’s head shot up and she starred at Josie with a hopeful look in her eyes and took a step closer to the brunette.

“Maybe you want to come with me? I mean I’m not sure where I am going to go yet but I have my car and a bunch of money that I saved from jobs before the—“

Josie was looking at Jade with an unreadable look on her face causing Jade to panic and take several steps back.

“I take it back. Um… yeah, I take it back. It wouldn’t be smart for you to come with me. I still need to learn control before I should be trusted.”

Josie tried to reassure the blonde. “No, no, it isn’t that I don’t trust you. Like I said I completely trust you I just am not sure I can leave everybody here. My dad, my sister, MG…Hope.”

“Hope? You seemed pretty eager to get away from her an hour ago—sorry, sorry. I get it. They’re the people you care most about and they’re all here. Of course, you don’t want to leave them. Sorry. I—um I guess this is goodbye for now then?”

“No this is not how we’re going to say goodbye. Sorry that came off really forward. I meant, if it would be okay with you—”

Josie took a tentative step forward reaching out her hand and capturing all of Jade’s attention.

“I would love to get a chance to kiss you before you go, I mean last time I was kind of all hopped up on black magic and—well I just really wanna kiss you again.”

Already getting closer to the brunette and leaning forward in a soft whisper the blonde said, “Like I said earlier, if that is what you want… then of course.”

Their lips met hesitantly, both revealing how nervous they were. However, after a second both girls melted into the kiss. Jade was taking the kiss slowly...too slowly for Josie. The brunette wanted more—needed more. Josie tilted her head to the side deepening their kiss. It was soft but urgent. Josie grabbed Jade’s hips and brought their bodies closer while Jade took her hands and softly grabbed Josie’s neck. Jade matched Josie’s intensity, but made sure that Josie was in full control of what was happening.

As the two of them pulled apart Jade fell back onto the bed and kept her eyes closed, committing this moment to memory.

Josie on the other hand immediately opened her eyes and followed Jade to the bed, her face barely able to contain her smile.

“Will I get to see you before you go?”

The blonde opened her eyes slowly. “If you want to see me then you will see me, but I do have to warn you. I’m leaving really early, like really early because I don’t want to have to explain myself to nosy people.”

“That’s totally fine I will be there.” The pair sat on the blonde’s bed, sharing shy looks and smiles before the brunette broke the silence. “I guess I should get to bed now if I’m going to be able to see you off in the morning.”

“Of course, yeah.” Jade stood up with Josie walking the girl to the door.

Before the brunette could leave Jade tugged on the girl’s hand. The pair looked into each other’s eyes and then the blonde leaned in like she was going to kiss Josie again but instead gently kiss her on the cheek.

“Goodnight Josie”

Josie bit down on her bottom lip, blushing. “Goodnight Jade”

As the brunette walked back to her room there was a skip in her step along with a slight blush painted on to her cheeks.

Instead of going straight to her room Josie decided to go and apologize to Hope for her not one, but two outbursts.

When she rounded the corner, Josie saw Lizzie walking out of Hope’s room which normally wouldn’t be a problem, but her sister was out of breath, face red, hair tousled, clothes wrinkled, and a look of satisfaction on her face.

Josie immediately turned around and ran towards her father’s office with tears welling in her eyes but when she arrived at the door, she saw her father in a suit and tie locking up his office.

  
Alaric noticed Josie and said “Oh hey honey I’m leaving to meet the sheriff for dinner. Did you need something?”

He didn’t notice the tears threatening to fall from his daughter’s eyes. Josie tried to keep any sign of wavering out of her voice.

“Um—no nothing. I think I’m going to go and stay with mom for the weekend—for a project.”

Not paying attention to his daughter at all the man replied, “Okay that’s fine honey, don’t forget to call. Have fun”

  
The brunette slowly walked aimlessly around the school debating to call her mother or not. Wondering why Lizzie would sleep with Hope of all people and why it was bothering her so much.

Without knowing, Josie made her way outside of Jade’s room. She reached out her hand and knocked on the door.

A pajama clad blonde opened the door with one hand while rubbing one of her eyes with the other. Jade noticed the brunette’s red eyes and tear stains immediately. She guided Josie into her room rubbing her hand up and down the brunette’s arm.

“Hey, what happened? Are you okay? Need me to eat somebody?” At her last question Jade chuckled lightly but stopped once she saw Josie had no reaction.

  
Before Jade could ask another question, Josie looked up into her eyes and said “Is the offer to leave with you still good?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it (if you don't, sorry)!


	4. Audacious

The blonde stood frozen until Josie cleared her throat, looking expectantly.

  
“Wait you need to tell me what happened first. Why the sudden change of heart?”

The brunette concentrated on the floor and licked her lips before answering. “I saw—I just realized that everyone here seems to have people that can take care of them. They don’t need me here anymore.”

“I’m not following. What do you mean?”

Josie sighed while lifting her eyes towards the blonde. “I mean… well take my dad for example. He now has the sheriff to vent and hang out with now. MG is getting along with Jed, Kaleb and Landon and I’m not exactly a fan of all that…ya know boy stuff… so he is fine. I don’t have my magic anymore so it’s not like the super squad needs a powerless witch in their way.”

  
Jade starred into Josie’s eyes searching for what she was hiding. “What about your sister? And Hope?”

“They won’t miss me. They have each other. I realized that I don’t have—I have you and you’re leaving. I can help you find out more about your family and help your control. I have copies of my mom’s diaries where she talks about helping Stefan Salvatore and Elena Salvatore with their bloodlust, so I won’t be completely useless!”

It was Jade’s turn to sigh. “Josie it’s not like I don’t want you to come. I would love for you to come but this is kind of a rash decision for you since it was only like an hour ago when you told me that you couldn’t leave these people. You just—you have me wondering if you really want to come with me or you’re running away from something. Which if you are running that’s...fine. I just don’t want you regretting anything once were on the road.”

“Jade I promise you. I will not regret this trip. I need this trip. Soooo, can I come?” Josie bit her lower lip while smiling at the blonde.

Looking down to hide her blush Jade said, “The answer was never going to be no”

“Awesome! Oh wait! I have to go pack!” Josie clapped her hands together and slightly squealed. Before turning to leave the brunette surged forward and kissed the vampire on the cheek.

  
Once back at her room Josie stood in her doorway for a minute thinking about how her sister would react in the morning. Then her mind wandered back to the sight of Lizzie walking out of Hope’s room. She’s fine. _She has Hope now._

Josie was barely in their shared room for 10 minutes before it felt like someone was suffocating her. The brunette decided that she couldn’t stay in this room tonight. After she was all packed the brunette left three notes on one of her throw pillows. One intended for her sister, her father and lastly Hope. Josie then started her third trip to Jade’s room without a second thought.

When Josie arrived at Jade’s door with her two bags and ceramic pig, she debated if she should just go sleep in the library. The was so deep in thought weighing the pros and cons of sleeping next to a bookcase that she didn’t hear Jade shuffle towards the door and open it.

“Hey, what are you doing back here so soon? I thought for sure I was going to have to come wake you up... um nice pig” The blonde leaned against the doorframe, crossed her arms in front of her and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, um sorry. I just figured I would come over here and—um yea know… thank you this little pig is kinda important” Josie was looking everywhere except Jade’s eyes and patting the pig’s back.

“IwaswonderingifIcouldstayhereuntilweleave”

“I’m sorry I didn’t get a single word of that except, I” Chuckling lightly the blonde stood up straight but continued to keep her eyebrow raised.

“I have—I was—I just have nowhere else I can go. I was wondering if I could stay here until we leave.” Jade thought that the brunette resembled a lost puppy.

“Yes, I mean totally—I mean…sure. Are you tired? Do you want to sleep, or do you want to leave now?”

“Are you already packed? I mean if you don’t need any more sleep then…we’re both ready—why not leave a couple hours earlier?”

“Yeah, I’m totally packed and ready to go. Now it’s time for you to meet my baby!”

Josie’s eyes shot up her face froze in shock. The brunette kept opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish, with no sound coming out.

Jade didn’t notice the look on Josie’s face right away. The blonde was busy grabbing her bags and snatching Josie’s too. When Jade finally got everything situated in her arms she looked up and couldn’t understand why Josie looked like someone lit fire to one of her plants.

As if a lightbulb went off in her head, Jade’s whole face lit up. “When I say my baby, I mean my car. I was turned when I was 16 and no one was really interested in me enough… for the uh possibility of an actual child.”

Josie stopped moving her mouth and her face was going back to normal.

“Oh, thank god. I mean I love children, don’t get me wrong. I think they’re all so adorable but like—I mean.”

Jade threw her head back and laughed. “I understand. So, you ready to meet my most prized possession?”

At the sound of the blonde’s laugh, Josie smiled and chuckled along with her. “What is so amazing about a car?”

The vampire motioned to the brunette to walk out the door and then began to lead Josie towards the garage. “Okay well like I said, it is my baby **not** just a car. She is a 1967 Shelby GT500. I refurbished her before I got sent into the prison world and these past few days, I’ve been making tiny tweaks.”

Jade glanced over at Josie and she saw the brunette with her eyebrows scrunched together and eyes slightly squinted.

The blonde knew by that face that Josie knew nothing about cars. “You were so close to being the perfect girl. My baby is a sleek black mustang but an older version. I think it would be worth a pretty penny these days, but I would never sell her.”

“Perfect girl huh?”

The two of them blushed and looked away from one another.

“I said you were close.” The next part was muttered under the blonde’s breath. “pretty damn close.”

“Oh yea? What makes me this almost perfect girl?”

“Honestly? A gorgeous yet also adorable tall woman, with legs that go on forever, that cares about anyone and everyone but also loves cars. So basically, you but with an interest in cars. Totally forgot! She also has to have a ceramic piggy bank.”

Josie was surprised that the blonde actually answered her question. A flustered brunette attempted to reply to the brunette with “Oh—I um—I’m. Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me when—oh, here she is!”

The blonde starred lovingly at her sleek black, two door car, while Josie kept switching her gaze from the car to Jade’s face.

“I—Uh mean its looks really nice. I like...the uh... the black!”

Breaking her loving gaze, Jade sadly sighed and turned her attention to Josie again. “Well… at least you like the color. I’ll pack the car and then we can go.”

  
Josie saw a blur of blonde and the next thing she knew Jade was standing next to the car, holding the passenger side door open. Then in a terrible British accent she said “Your amazing carriage awaits madam” while bowing.

The brunette giggled into her hand and in her equally terrible British accent she replied back “Oh why thank you, how kind of you.”

  
Once Josie got inside the car she quickly shuffled and then leaned over to the driver’s side door to open it before Jade had the chance.

“You didn’t have to open my door Josie.”

“Well you didn’t have to open mine” the brunette shot back.

Jade simply shook her head and began to start the car. The engine roared to life, scaring the life out of Josie making her jump in her seat and gasp.

Looking away sheepishly from Jade’s teasing glance Josie grumbled “it was loud”.

“I think I’m gonna take us west, is that okay?”

  
The brunette tried to reply but as soon as she opened her mouth a yawn came out. 

  
“Get some sleep, I’ll make sure to keep you safe”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Lizzie and Hope finding their notes! I hope you like it (if you don’t, sorry)!


	5. Appalling

The next morning half of the Salvatore Boarding school woke up to Elizabeth Saltzman’s ear-piercing scream followed by a huge wave of magic causing things to crash and people to fall out of bed.

Hope was already awake doing pre-training workout when she staggered back a couple of steps because of the energy blast. She recognized who screamed immediately and started sprinting towards the twins’ room.

The auburn-haired girl burst through the dorm’s door rushing out the questions, “What happened? What’s wrong? Who’s dying?”

In one breath Lizzie screamed out, “What’s wrong? WHAT’S WRONG? EVERYTHING HOPE EVERYTHING IS WRONG! MY SISTER HAS DISAPPEARED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WITHOUT TELLING ME ANYTHING, ONLY LEAVING ME A NOTE! A ONE PAGE NOTE! AND HALF OF THE NOTE IS INSTRUCTIONS ON HOW TO KEEP HER PLANTS ALIVE!! THAT’S WHAT’S WRONG HOPE!”

The blonde’s face turned bright red from lack of oxygen while Hope took a tentative step back with her hands up in a surrender position.

“Hey, hey, take a breath. In through your nose out through your mouth.” The blonde’s expression was still one of pure rage, but she did as she was told.

“That’s right. Good job. Keep going. Okay why don’t you try and tell me again what happened.”

Instead of replying, Lizzie walked over to Josie’s bed and grabbed the note labelled ‘Hope’ in cursive and shoved it into the hands of the tribrid.

Hope’s eyebrows scrunched together while looking at the note. After the second sentence of the note Hope stumbled her way over to a chair and fell into it ungracefully.

Dear Hope,

I am sorry to leave without saying goodbye, but I think it’s better this way. I don’t think I could look you in the eyes and actually follow through with leaving. I need to do this without you, Lizzie, or my Dad intervening, so please don’t come after me. Don’t worry, I am safe and before your mind wanders too far, yes, I do have my magic with me, and yes, I am with Jade. I don’t care if you think she will hurt me because I know she won’t. I’ll be back once I figure something things out. I promise I will be okay. I have Jade and you have Lizzie so don’t worry. Please, please, please don’t come after me.

Josie♥

P.S. Please make sure Lizzie takes care of my plants. I really don’t want them to die but I couldn’t bring them with me.

As soon as Hope finished the note, she re-read it to make sure she didn’t miss anything. After the second time of reading the note she shot up out of the chair with her eyes still trained on the note. Prying her eyes away from Josie’s note, Hope made eye contact with Lizzie and without hesitation stated with determination.

“We need to get her back she isn’t safe with Jade.”

The blonde took a step closer to Hope and looked down at her.

“What. Did. You. Do? Huh? Josie seems to think we’re together or something.”

The tribrid raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean what did I do? If I’m remembering correctly, YOU are the one who caused ME to pass out last night. I did nothing wrong.”

The siphoner eyes narrowed and her mouth fell to a straight line.

“So, you’re blaming me for my sister’s disappearance? Because _if I remember correctly_ , you’re the one who broke her heart by snatching bird-boy without any concern for her feelings.”

Hope cocked her head to the side and her eyes started to glow gold. A low growl could be heard in the deadly silent room.

Before anything could happen, Alaric busted into the room.

“What’s wrong—oh Hope you’re here? Everything under control?”

While shifting her gaze towards the grown man, Hope’s eyes dimmed. The tribrid grunted while nodding her head towards Josie’s bed that held the last note.

Alaric looked between the two girls one more time and then headed towards the note. After reading his note the man simply sighed and scratched his beard.

After a couple minutes of only breathing being heard, Alaric spoke.

“Okay well, I guess Josie is going to be gone for a little bit. Elizabeth, can you handle her plants or do—“

Both girls interrupted him screaming in protest.

“Woah! Hey! She said she’s safe. She’s with Jade, Jade who has her humanity back and is very responsible. Jade also knows first aid, she even helped me save you, Lizzie. Also, Josie has her magic with her, so she is going to be okay.”

Lizzie was stunned silent with her mouth gaping. Hope was the opposite.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? DR. SALTZMAN SHE IS WITH A VAMPIRE KNOWN TO BE A RIPPER!”

Alaric sighed once again. He took a step towards Hope, putting his hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“She’s fine Hope. If she needs help, she will contact us. I think she really needs this.”

The tribrid shrugged the man’s hand off and rolled her eyes.

“Oh yea? What if she’s in immediate danger and doesn’t have the time to call. We need to get her now. You’re her _father_ why do not care?”

Alaric’s looked offended. “I _do_ care. I also trust my children. Josie is responsible enough to do this besides she’ll probably be back in a couple of days, a week at the most.”

“And if she isn’t back in a week? What then? Then it might be too late!” Hope started to pace back and forth on the carpet.

As if shaken from a trance Lizzie finally spoke.

“Why do you care so much, Fido? You’ve been ignoring Josie since you woke up! You’ve been obsessed with the curly-haired hobbit without any other cares in the world. I don’t know how my sister thinks that you would be interested in anyone except the burnt chicken. I bet you love to be with him so much because it satisfies your hero complex!”

Hope lip curled back in a snarl. The witch and human could see her canines starting to extend.

While Alaric tried to say soothing words to Hope, Lizzie continued to provoke her.

“OHHHH!! I’m soooo scared! A two-foot-tall puppy is growling at me! What ever shall I do? It’s not like I can just touch it and make it pass out! OH WAIT! I CANNNNNN!”

The blonde drew out the last word of her sarcastic rant while running towards Hope with her hands out.

In attempt to avoid any harm happening to his daughter Alaric quickly stepped in between the two teenagers.

“Nope. Nope. Nope. No murder is happening on my watch.”

The man turned towards Hope while holding back Lizzie.

“Okay, Hope, if Josie doesn’t contact any of us three days from now, I promise we will go find her and bring her back. Now go to your room and get ready for training. Elizabeth, take care of your sister’s plants and no siphoning from Hope anymore. Continue with your breathing exercises, I will be back to help you after my training session with Hope.”

The three of them dispersed.

Alaric was shaking his head and rubbing the back of his neck.

Lizzie sat down trying to start her meditation while still grumbling about the tribrid.

Hope headed towards her room, starting a mental checklist of what she needed for an astral projection spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it (if you don't sorry)!


	6. Reliance

Jade was busy filling up her most prized possession with fuel at a gas station on the border of Kentucky and Missouri, when she was suddenly struck with an intense wave of hunger.

The blonde knew she should go to the trunk of her car and get one of the animal blood bags from the cooler but she _craved_ something else. She fell against the car with her head down, trying one of the breathing techniques that she had read about in the school’s library.

It wasn’t working.

Jade could feel her sharp fangs ripping through her gums, the black veins pulsing underneath her eyes but all she could do was close her eyes and bit down on her lower lip causing her own blood to drip.

The thoughts racing through her mind consisted of two things… blood and Josie. _Blood. Human blood. Josie. Just a taste. I’ll stop, I’ll totally stop. Defenseless human Josie. I have got to get out of here._

Just as the blonde was about to run away from the gas station, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jade shuddered, not lifting her head. She already knew who it was from the deep breaths she was taking. Jade could smell Josie’s scent of lavender and hints of vanilla getting closer as soon as she fell against the car.

Jade struggled to get her words out.

“You need to get away from me right now.”

Josie completely ignored the blonde and instead took another step forward.

“Just breath focus on something… focus on your car! Tell me about it. Why did you pick this car?”

Similarly, Jade completely ignored Josie.

“Get away from me. I could lose my control any second. I mean it.”

Jade felt Josie’s hand leave her shoulder, but her scent stayed relatively close. The blonde felt the car shake a little as Josie opened the trunk and then she heard the cooler being opened. Josie grabbed a blood bag and then walked back to where Jade stood as still as a statue.

The brunette spoke first.

“Since you don’t want to try it my way, here. I got you a blood bag BUT I am not going to give it to you until you look into my eyes.”

“No.”

“Well if you want to be stubborn, I can be stubborn too. We can just stand here until the end times for all I care. I mean really Jade it’s not like I’m offering my neck to you yet. All I am asking is for you to look at me.”

Jade knew that if she looked up Josie would see her… all of her. She would see the grotesque black veins, the blood shot eyes, and then after she fed Josie would see the blood all over her face. However, she also knew that Josie would stand in this gas station parking lot for years if she put her mind to it.

While taking heavy breaths Jade slowly lifted her head towards Josie but she kept her eyes tightly shut to try and spare herself from seeing Josie’s reaction. 

The blonde didn’t hear the gasp that she was anticipating. She didn’t hear any footsteps running away. She barely heard a spike in the brunette’s heartbeat.

Jade did feel Josie’s hand on her cheek, gently running over her veins. Jade did hear two footsteps bringing Josie closer to her. Jade feel two soft lips kissing her other cheek while a blood bag was placed in her hand.

The blonde slowly opened her eyes to see Josie Saltzman with the most dazzling smile on her face.

“See that wasn’t so hard was it? Now go ahead, drink! I know you’re dying for it; well I guess not dying for it cause ya know you’re kinda… well you know what I mean. I’m gonna shut up now.”

  
By the end of Josie’s little rant, Jade had finished her blood bag and turned away from the brunette trying to wipe away the excess blood from her chin.

The blonde heard a sigh followed by rustling.

“You’re a messy eater, so what, who cares. If you turn around, I have a towel that you can use instead of your hands and before you just stick your arm out behind you, I’m only giving you this thing if you turn around.”

Jade huffed but eventually does turn around with a hand covering the bottom part of her mouth.

Josie rolled her eyes and tugged down on the blonde’s hand and began to wipe away the blood herself.

The pair were staring into each other’s eyes. One was looking for any signs of fear or hesitation and the other was simply admiring the person standing in front of her.

It was if they were the only two in the whole world except when they heard a person clearing their throat quite loudly.

Jade instantly took two steps away from Josie while ducking her head to try and hide the blush that was taking over her face.

Josie sighed and looked around for the source of the sound and when she turned around, she came face to face with none other than Hope Mikaelson.

The Mikaelson’s face looked like she was holding back uncontrollable rage and while also trying to not vomit.

“What the—what the hell are you doing here Hope? You’re supposed to be with Lizzie… and my plants!”

Hope rolled her eyes at the brunette’s words.

“What am I doing here…really? You leave with a homicidal vampire in the middle of the night, don’t tell ANYONE and all you have to say is something about your plants?!”

Ignoring any sounds of protest from Josie, Hope then stepped towards Jade.

“And you! I know you are technically still 16 or whatever but I thought that your brain would be a little more developed! I can’t believe that I thought you would have a little more sense than to basically KIDNAP a minor!”

Jade was still feeling the shame of losing control just minutes before, so she took everything that Hope had to throw at her without any protests.

Josie could not keep it in anymore. She screamed, not a horror movie scream but a scream that let out every frustration, every irritation and annoyance.

The vampire and tribrid both turned their attention towards the brunette. Josie started to pace while screaming.

Hope and Jade both glanced at each other and then back towards Josie. The blonde acted before the tribrid and took tentative steps towards the screaming brunette.

“Hey, hey, HEY! JOSIE! What’s wrong? What do you need? If you want, we can head back to the school.”

The last sentence caught Josie’s attention and caused her to stop in her tracks and finally stop screaming. The brunette ran her hands over her face and rolled her eyes.

“GOD! NO! I am not going back. I need time! Time to be away from that school and everything that comes with it. I need time AWAY from you Hope! I left because I needed to, and I asked you to not come here. And that includes astral projecting!”

The auburn-haired girl couldn’t look away as Jade started to rub her hand up and down Josie’s arm. Hope’s stomach felt as if it was somersaulting inside of her.

The tribrid choked out a weak response.

“I needed to make sure you were safe. I don’t understand what I—what happened that made you feel badly enough to leave your family?”

“Hope, I don’t need to explain myself to you. I know it was a little reckless to just disappear, but it really needed to be this way. Please just leave. Jade and I are fine, we have each other’s back. As you can see, I’m not dying. Oh, and just for your information, Jade didn’t kidnap me. I asked her if I could come so the next time you try and attack Jade like that, make sure what you’re saying is true. Bye.”

At the end of her speech Josie turned her body into Jade’s and hugged her. The brunette started to whisper into the blonde’s ear, completely ignoring the lingering presence of the tribrid.

Hope couldn’t bear to continue to look at Jade and Josie anymore. She left the two with one last remark.

“Sorry for actually caring about you. I hope this is all worth it...don't die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it (if you didn't sorry)!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m mad that they had amazing potential with Jade as a character and I wanted Josie to get to feel what it was like to be first choice so this is the result.


End file.
